Concealed by Mist, Trapped in Sand
by RainofWhiteDeath
Summary: Summary: Gaara, and Naruto were the only two Jinjuriki at the Chuunin exams, but a girl, who was created as a weapon, raised to be a killer, was the only true demon. Twisted by hatred for mankind, she is nothing but a monster, but when a mission takes her away from the village that trained her as a weapon, she finds that not all people are as cruel as her village.
1. Chapter 1

Summary:

Gaara, and Naruto were the only two Jinjuriki at the Chuunin exams, but a girl, who was created as a weapon, raised to be a killer, was the only true demon. Twisted by hatred for mankind, she is nothing but a monster, but when a mission takes her away from the village that trained her as a weapon, she finds that not all people are as cruel as her village.

Significant Characters:

Gaara

Naruto

Kakashi

Neji

Sakura

Lady Tsunade

Temari

Orochimaru

Sasuke

Akumu (OC)


	2. Character Bio

Character Name (First, Last) : Akumu Akuryō

Name Meaning: Nightmare(First) Evil Spirit(Last)

Age: Thirteen in the first few chapters. Seventeen in the chapters afterwards

Race: Demon/ Experiment

Village: Mist/ Sound

Personality: Akumu, much like her last names states, is a very evil and hateful person. Though when no one is around she can be a very kind and caring person. Has a tendency to cause more emotional pain, rather than physical pain, because she finds it easier.

Clan/Kekkei Genkai: Clan is unknown until the end, though she is suspected of being related to Kurama/ Kuuybi no Kitsune. Kekkei Genkai is not only unknown but very powerful. She can absorb a tailed-beasts' chakra, and turn it against the tailed-beasts' host, initially killing them, but this is only effective against a Jinjuriki host, therefore it is useless otherwise. Also she can influence emotions, and turn a persons mind against them, usually driving them insane or to a point of anger that makes them far easier to kill.

Past: Though her origins are unknown by anyone alive *Minato and Kushina know* she was raised by a shinobi family from the Village Hidden in the Mist until she was ten, then she ran away and was found by Orochimaru six months later. Orochmaru trained her personally, honing her killing instinct into a weapon he could use against the Leaf Village. By the time the Chuunin exams came around she was tired of being an experiment and after the exams were over and she was considered a Chuunin, she turned on Orochimaru, nearly killing him in the process, but was forced to retreat when the Sound Five came to their master's aid.


	3. Chapter One: Mission

Akumu stared at the wall in front of her blankly. Boredom clouded her normally frantic mind, muddling her thoughts and driving her even more insane.

"Akumu?" She glanced up, fixing her amethyst hued eyes on Sakon, and his twin Ukon.

"Yes?" She replied harshly, smirking at the twins' reactions. Her voice was rough from disuse, and the harshness of her words. It wasn't that she didn't like the twins, she thought of them as brothers that she never had but always wanted, it was the fact that she never knew when their master was listening.

"Orochimaru-Sama wishes to speak with you." She narrowed her eyes and growled lowly in her throat, she was tired of him using her and everyone else who was stupid enough to get suckered into Orochimaru's plan. None the less she sprang gracefully to her feet and swept past the twins, but not before giving them a gentle pat on the shoulder, and a secretive smile, a smile that the twins couldn't help but return. It was amusing, the hold she had over the twins. She knew that they knew, that if necessary she'd kill without so much as a thought to the action. However, it was also true that if avoidable, she would not fight them. Not because they were stronger, she'd have laughed had someone even suggested such a thing, no it was because they had somehow wormed their way past the thick layer of ice that coated every inch of her blackened soul, and found the girl she'd been before Orochimaru. She smiled slyly as she mused about their first few attempts to get past the barrier, before she conceded defeat and let them in.

"Watch it, Akumu!" She shook herself from the fond memories to find herself mere inches from her "master's" right-hand man, Kabuto. She rolled her eyes, sending him a scathing glare that made him shrink back away from her.

"You were well aware of my presence, you should have moved first." She deadpanned over her shoulder, otherwise ignoring the silver haired spy. He huffed at her dismissal, but could not deny that she was correct, and she knew it.

"Enter." Her master's voice hissed from behind his door without her even having to knock. Slowly she opened the door and entered to near pitch black room. Her eyes quickly adjusted to the dark, and focused on the slender figure standing farther back in the room. "Akumu..." She went down onto one knee and bowed her head in reluctant submission.

"Yes master?" She murmured, lifting her head high enough to look into his golden-yellow eyes. A twisted smile was plastered across his pale, thin visage, a smile that made her blood freeze, and her stomach roil, threatening to release the contents of itself.

"I have a mission for you. It is like your normal ones, enter the Chunin exams, gather information, and whatnot. Except," He paused, making her even more uneasy. "you will be accompanied by Kabuto, and you will be working closely with the Sand ninja who have agreed to help us. Is that clear?" The mere thought of having Kabuto helping her made her blood go from frozen to boiling in seconds.

"Yes... Master..." She whispered through gritted teeth, her amethyst eyes flashing red for a moment before settling on the color of the pale violet gemstone.

"You are dismissed, you leave tonight. Go pack." He turned away, both verbally and non-verbally dismissing her from his presence. She shot to her feet and stormed from the room, her eyes flashing dangerously as she walked to her room, the barely leashed anger in both her stride and the ruby shade of her eyes making everyone scatter before her least they be caught in her wrath. Her door nearly flew off its hinges as she slammed it open, startling the twins, who had waited in the room for her to return.

"I'm guessing that it didn't go too well?" Ukon asked, cringing away from her baleful glare. Brothers or not, she had no problem with ripping someone, namely a certain snake master, to shreds.

"You could say that... He assigned me a mission..." She paused to snarl wordlessly "With.." Another snarl "Kabuto." Her eyes were no longer any semblance of human, but now resembled a wolf's. The irises stretched to the point that the sclera almost disappeared at the edge, and her pupils were blown wide, giving her a feral visage. Her lips being pulled away from her fang-like teeth did not help the animal-like look. By the time she had gritted to words out, she had packed her bags and strapped her equipment on. The twins frowned, knowing that she wasn't mad at the mission or the fact that she had a partner, but the fact that she had to deal with someone she hated for however long the Chunin exams lasted.

"Akumu?" Kabuto poked his head into the room, only to draw back quickly, to avoid Akumu's now claw-like nails. The twins lunged, grabbing an arm each to hold the thirteen year old back. "What the fuck?!"

"You!" Her voice had lost its previous musical tone and transformed into a rough growl. The room began to get misty, swirling around her, seeping out of nowhere, making the twins draw back with cries of pain. Their hands were rapidly blistering. The mist was scalding, though did no damage to the out of control girl. Kabuto backed up, making her follow him into a more open area, before pulling one of his chakra scalpels from his weapons pouch, and throwing it at her. The small weapon imbedded itself into her right forearm, and began to work its magic. "You son of a..." She hit the ground before she could even finish her sentence, and with her consciousness the mist disappeared.

"I guess I'm carrying her until she wakes up..." He muttered as he picked her up and threw her over his shoulder. "Sakon, toss me her stuff." Sakon winced as he grabbed the bag and tossed it to the elder ninja. "Go get that checked out." Kabuto muttered, turning his back to the twins.

*Three Days Later*

Akumu sat up with a gasp.

"So you're finally awake." Kabuto deadpanned, glaring at her from behind his glasses. She shot him a vicious glare that promised pain if he spoke anymore. His lips quirked into a dark smile "At least we know not to make you mad anymore. You destroyed Sakon and Ukon's hands." He said, as he stood from his spot under a shady tree. Her eyebrows pulled together in confusion.

"I did what now? And where the hell are we?!" She stood up and glared up at the taller, older ninja. Kabuto pursed his lips and glared at her over the rim of his glasses.

"One; Respect your elders bitch. Two; What do you mean what did you do? And three; We're about three hours from the Village Hidden in the Leaves." He growled slamming her much smaller body against a tree. Her violet eyes began to bleed red as her anger spiked,

"One; Don't fucking call me a bitch! Two; I don't remember anything past packing my bags." She pushed back, slamming him into the tree opposite to them. Kabuto's head slammed against the rough tree bark, and she could hear an audible crack from behind him, alerting her to the now broken tree. She glanced at her partner, and snorted. She'd taken harder blows to the head and stayed conscious, but he was out cold. "You can fucking walk asshole." She growled, shouldering her bag and walking towards the Leaf Village


End file.
